A Kodak Moment
by chesca13321
Summary: A series of drabbles.Just whatever comes to mind.Full summary inside. Chap. 4: a bunch of random Taang sentences. Chap 5. Lunchtime with Zuko and Katara. AU
1. LipSyncing

Ok. My first oneshot, fanfic, drabble, or what ever! Or at least the first one that

I've typed. Please be nice with you're reviews. I think I might make this a little drabble series, mostly so I can view my progress. But don't expect constant updates. I now know what it feels like to be an author, trying to write but your mind is absolutely blank, or having an idea pop out and you cant seem to find somewhere to write it down. Plus I just procrastinate a lot and have school. The pairings for this drabble series is zutara, taang, sokki( if I can find any ideas for it), ty lokka(if I can find any ideas), and well more. I'll try to stick the pairing in the title.

Disclaimer: I (obviously) don't own avatar. And a good thing to, or it might be a really sucky sappy story. And I don't own NOBODY'S PERFECT by Hannah Montana or HOME by Daughtry

Zuko was on a ship. A fire nation ship. And he was sailing home. Not as a traitor to his nation, but as a hero.

He was leaning on the railing of the ship. Staring out into nothingness. Mai came up behind him, a small smile on her face.

"Aren't you cold?"

"I've got a lot on my mind. It's been so long… over three years since I was home. I wonder what's changed. I wonder how _I've_ changed?"

" _sigh _I just asked you if you wer cold, I didn't ask for your whole…"

"I'm staring out into the night,  
Trying to hide the pain.  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain.

Well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home.  
Well I'm going home.

The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
The closer I get to you.  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you.  
But your love remains true.  
And I don't know why.  
You always seem to give me another try.

So I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old,

Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all,  
And then some you don't want.  
Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all, yeah.

Oh, well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.  
I said these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home.  
I'm going home."

Zuko ended the musical number sliding on his knees, eyes squeezed shut, holding the last note into a make-believe microphone.

"…life story." Mai finished, straightening her hair as if blown back by the invisible force of Zuko's lip-syncing.

Mean while, Zuko's boom-box, also affected by Zuko's lip-syncing, went on the fritz and started playing random songs. And for some weird reason Agni seemed to hate him today. No matter how hard he tried not to, he lip-synced to ever friggin' song he had. And more! The spirits even managed to make him exaggerate his dance movements. **(a.n. People I know actually do this on guitar hero. It's really funny to watch.)**

Suddenly Hannah Montana came on.

"Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again 'til I get it right  
Nobody's Perfect!  
You live and you learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes...  
Nobody's perfect"

"Hannah Montana!" Mai screamed in pain, covering her ears, "My eyes! My ears! My nose!" **(a.n My sister did this once while I was flipping channels and we just happened to come across a Hannah Montana music video.)** And Mai slowly began to melt, into a dingy, gray, paste.


	2. Zutara: Home is Where the Heart is

Ok. I know, I know. Just about EVERYONE and there imaginary friend Bob has done one like this. But you can't blame me. This is the first thing that poppe dinto my mind while listening to Home by Daughtry. Then it just came coming. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Kasamari, a great author who has been very nice to me. And she just happens to be my only reviewer. So far. Now. After this go read her great story Gradual Changes.

PS: This is a Zutara.

Disclaimer: I(currently) do not own Avatar

* * *

Home is Where the Heart is

Home. Zuko thought he always knew where his home was. The Fire Nation, of course. Even when away, hunting for the avatar, he still felt his home was in his country. This may have been true once, but certainly not now.

Now, he was Fire Lord of his country. He should feel more at home now more than ever. Right?

No. Something just didn't feel right. He loved his country, and he loved living there, but this truly wasn't home. It might have been, a long time ago, when his mother was there. But now, even with his mother, returned and alive, it still didn't feel the same.

His brain was telling him this was just a stage. It took a long time to adjust the big jump from 'Banished Prince/Traitor' to Fire Lord/War Hero. But, his heart was telling him otherwise. It said his home was somewhere else. Somewhere down South.

He spent endless days, secluded in his room, pondering over this. Never getting an answer.

One particular day, his uncle just happened to be passing through his hallway. He heard shouting from Zuko's room. As always he investigated the reason for this noise. Without a second thought, he opened the door.

"What is wrong my nephew?" the ever concerned and knowing Iroh asked, though he already had an idea.

"Nothing uncle. Nothing at all." Zuko looked down at his ever-growing pile of papers. Hoping his uncle would believe him, just this one time.

"I see… You know Zuko, an old, dear, friend of mine once told me something I now hold very close to my heart. I heard it when I was about your age. At first I didn't know what he was talking about, but now, I understand it perfectly. He told me, 'Home, is where the heart is"

"…"

"Well then, I'm going to play Pai Sho with Lieutenant Jee. He really is improving. I hope you look back on this… conversation, and remember it well."

"…"

Uncle Iroh exited the room to leave Zuko to ponder once again.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," groaned the once-again-confused-and-growing-more- frustrated-by-the-second fire bender. Uncle just answered his question, but now he had a million more.

Now he knew that wherever his heart was, that would be his home. But where was his heart? It should be in the Fire Nation, in his people, right? Then why was he feeling this way?

He knew the answer. He knew where his heart was. He just didn't want to admit it.

Of course, his heart belonged to the water bender. No matter how much he said no, it was true. He loved her. She loved him too. But still, she went back to her 'home', the Southern Pole. She told him it would never work out. No matter how much they wanted it too, the world wouldn't accept them. Even with the war over. And her tribe needed her. Her family needed her.

Zuko made a decision right then and there. He was going to go to the South Pole, and he was going to propose to Katara.

It took him a day to make the preparations. He even considered taking his uncle, like the last time he went to the South Pole. But, no, he had to do this by himself. His uncle was even happier when Zuko told him this. He waved to him on the docks, with that huge grin on his face, thinking about how he would soon have grand kids.

A month later he arrived at the South Pole. As an ally instead of an enemy. He was just about to down into the crowd of unfamiliar faces when he got a fluttering feeling in his stomach. It was new and unusual to him. But he knew that this was the only chance he would get, so he took a deep breath and walked through the crowd.

Suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

"It's a girl," She shouted "again."

Stepping out of the tent, to give her brother and wife some alone time with their fifth baby girl, she bumped into someone.

Zuko had, unknowingly, started walking to the source of his love's voice.

"I'm so sorry," Katara turned around to face this person, "gasp Zuko!!!!!!!!!!" Came the high pitch, girly cry of Katara. She enveloped him in the biggest hug she could with the circumstances.

Zuko snapped back into reality, and hugged her back. Oh, how good it felt to be back in those arms once again. The hug soon ended.

"What are you doing here? I thought you hated the ice?"

Zuko got down on one knee, Katara gasping in surprise for she knew what was going to happen.

"Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. Will you give me the honor of being my wife?" he managed to get out. Showing her the necklace he had been slaving over for the past month.

It was beautiful. A deep shade of purple with a crystal clear pendant on it. The pendent had the symbol for love engraved in it. The engravings filled with purple ink so dark one might mistake for black.

This earned yet another gasp from Katara. Echoed by some other villagers.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Yes a hundred times over!" and they were once again in each other's arms, never to be separated again.

* * *

Ok. So Sokka is married to Suki. And for the engagement necklace, the pendants engraving was filled with ink so you culd see it and stuff. you know, like the ink would get in the cracks(engraving) and stay there while the rest of the ink would wash off.

Now Review...Plz.


	3. Unneeded Jealousy

Inspired by "Curse of Curves" by Cute is What we Aim for

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or it's characters.

* * *

Zuko and Katara were now married. They have been happily for quite a few years. Even after all that, Zuko still didn't trust Katara completely. There was no reason not to, just a little, green monster tended to poke its ugly, little head around in his business. 

Of course there was no reason for him to be jealous, he just was. Whenever Katara was talking to any other guy he started boiling. Especially now.

He and Katara were hosting a dinner party at their house. There was no reason for it, just catching up with _everyone_.

They sat there. At opposing ends of their long, white dinner table. Zuko remained silent, whilst glaring intently at Katara, who was talking to another guy. He looked at each face around the table. He was sure that his wife had cheated on him with every single guy here. This included Jet, Haru, Teo, Aang, Foamy, Longshot, Sneers, and many more. All of them coming with dates. He had visions of her cheating on him, looking into another guys face, he got another vision.

Finally, he had had enough.

"Ughhhhhhhh!" he slammed his chair back and stormed out of the dining room.

Finally reaching his destination, a secret balcony that was hidden from even the prying eyes of the outside world, he took a deep breath of the surprisingly fresh air. He leaned on the railing, staring up into the star-dotted sky. He let out a sigh and began to think.

Meanwhile:

Everyone turned in shock as the host of the party stormed out. It was quiet for one second, then everyone was buzzing with gossip.

Katara pushed her own chair back, with much less force than her husband had.

"Umm… If you will excuse me I think I'll go find my husband now," she said with a tone that instantly quieted every one.

She calmly exited through a different door then her beloved.

She knew exactly where he would go. To the balcony that held so many memories for them. They both tended to escape to that balcony whenever something went bad. Katara touched her ring as she remembered the first memory they shared there, when he proposed to her.

She parted the heavy curtains that sealed of the balcony from anyone who didn't know it was there. She saw what she expected, Zuko, staring blankly into the night sky.

"Zuko?" she cautiously approached him, "Are you okay?"

"…"

"Zuko, what's wrong?" she now turned his face so that he would face her.

"You've been cheating on me." He stated, going staight to the point.

Now she was offended "And what makes you think that?! Hmmm?" she questioned, hands on her hips.

"I can see it. When I look at them." Zuko said surprisingly calm.

"When you look at who?" Katara was truly puzzled over her husband's weird behavior.

"Every single fucking guy in that room Katara! Every one of them! How could you? You know all I've done was love you with all my heart, then you go cheat on me! With everyone we already know!" he screamed, his anger and jealousy all let out then and there.

Katara went over and hugged Zuko, surprised to find tears trailing down his face.

"Zuko. You know I haven't done any of that. I love you more than you could ever know a hundred times over."

"…"

"Zuko. Look me in the eye and tell me you really thought I did that." She turned his face to look at hers, silent tears rolling down each of their faces.

"I'm sorry." Zuko said, barely above a whisper.

Katara softly kissed him, "Don't be," and they kissed passionately once again.

* * *

You guys are depressing. One review and 78 views?!? Plz oh Plz review! Anything. I'll even take challanges. I'm totally tapped out on ideas. They might not be that good but they will help me to improve. You can view this as an AU or actualy in the Avatar-verse. 


	4. Taang 1

This was just a bunch of random sentences. Me trying to see if i could write decent Taang. You can tell how i progressed from the first sentence to the last. This was all done on the same day.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or it's characters. Either Nickelodeon or Viacom does...or Mike and Brian...yeaaaa...

* * *

Taang

She was blind to love.

She always brushed off his racing heartbeat as adrenaline: either from after her workout

sessions or from anticipation of getting a surprise attack from her.

She always heard that opposites attract, she just never thought she and Aang would be those opposites.

She remembered clearly the first time she fell. And the first person to help her back up.

Toph Bei Fong needed no one, she had told everyone around her, of course this was a lie, whether she knew it or not.

The first time she had danced she tripped over her feet and was generally viewed as clumsy by on lookers, but he had the patience to teach her through step by step.

Toph was heart broken when she "saw" Sokka kiss his girl friend. What she didn't know was that another heart was in the process of breaking see her like this.

Few knew her well enough to actually hear her speak their real name, though Aang was one of these people, these little miracles were limited to even him.

"The Blind Bandit against The Fancy Dancer." This would really be a memorable "Rise Against the Nations"

"Twinkletoes!" she yelled out.

"Yes." He answered, always calm.

"What are colors?" she asked, more shy than ever.

"Umm…" he said, rubbing the back of his neck. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Plz Review! Because I'm getting really depressed here. Really. Reviews do actually make us authors feel better.


	5. lunchtime

"Soooooo…What's your favorite color

"Soooooo…What's your favorite color?" Katara asked, breaking the five minute silence. She was sitting on a stone bench next to Zuko, the school's emo that no one talked to, and was only known as 'the emo kid' or 'Azula's brother'.

"Black." was his one worded reply.

Katara was surprised that he even replied. "Oh. Ok. Mine's blue…well…what's your favorite number?"

"Nine"

"Ummm…Any pets?"

"No."

"Siblings?"

"Why are you even here?" he asked, starting to get annoyed.

"Well. You looked lonely and I wanted to get to know you."

"…really, why are you here?"

"sigh Fine. I lost a bet." Katara admitted.

"Really?" Zuko was just a little interested now…well actually…he was just bored and decided to play along. "What was it?"

"I couldn't get my brother to confess his love to Suki in a dress…sigh and I spent good money on that dress!! And so my friends said I had to spend an entire lunch with the school's 'emo'…no offense"

Zuko chuckled. This girl was very entertaining. "None taken. And your brother would be?"

"Sokka. Sokka Kuruk. I'm Katara Kuruk."

"Well nice to meet you Katara. I'm Zuko Sozin."

"Yeah…I know."

There was another five minutes of silence, this time, a bit more comfortable.

"Soooooo…_Do_ you have any siblings?"

Zuko chuckled once more. "Yeah. One. I'm pretty sure you know her. Azula Sozin."

"Oh. Her. Yeah I know her," Katara's voice was full of bitterness. You could tell she didn't really like Azula. "She's one of the 'populars'"

"Yeah…yeah she is."

"So, why aren't you a popular?"

"Because, I'm 'emo'. Duh"

"Oh. Yeah…He he….sorry 'bout that."

"Joking. Duh."

"Oh yeah…"

The bell rang and students made their way to get to class.

"Well that's the bell. I gotta go. You do too. So I guess I'll see you around." Katara was somehow genuinely sad that her time ended, even though she only spent about 45 minutes with him, and they didn't even really talk.

"Yeah, I guess so." Zuko was also sad for some odd reason. They both got up and turned around to go their separate ways. Right before they left Zuko turned back around. "Hey."

"Yeah." Katara turned around as well.

"I'll see you again at lunch tommorow. 'Kay?" It was more of a statement then a question.

"Of course." Katara said.

So off they went there separate ways, both excited for the next day.

Yeah…this one was kinda weird. Theyre a bit out of character…ish…maybe…idk. You tell me. ANYWAYS. Yea…sorry for the looooong wait... yea. I hate it when people do that. And I don't even really have a reason. O wellz. Hope you all don't hate me!! Review plz!


End file.
